I love you, Hibari Kyouya
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: If you got a weird phone call from your lover, would you ignore it? What would you do if someone that was supposed to protect your lover told you that your lover died? Definitely go to him of course. Even if he's dead.


This is a disclaimer. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Ohh... scary.

Enjoy if you can :]

* * *

"_Neh… Kyouya?"_

"_What?"_

"_When are you coming back?"_

"_I have never reported that back to you have I. So I never will. Don't count on it."_

"_Ahaha… true…"_

"_What's wrong?" _

"_It's nothing. Really."_

"_That makes me believe you less."_

"_It's really nothing… I was just… anxious."_

"_Why?"_

"_Kyouya… I really miss you."_

"_Are you trying to drag me back to Italy again?"_

"_No… Kyouya… whatever happens… don't come back." _

"_What? Why?"_

"_I love you. Hibari Kyouya."_

"Shit. Stupid herbivore." Hibari growled. The phone call had been unnerving. But he didn't think anything of it. Hibari believed it was just one of those times where Tsunayoshi just _had_ to call him for no reason.

The delinquent flew a few feet into the air and landed on the rock hard ground, earning himself a concussion. He was bleeding, blood staining his shirt red. Why this was happening to him? He managed to piss of Hibari Kyouya on a bad day.

Why?

_"HIBARI! GUESS WHAT? THIS IS BAD TO THE EXTREME!" _

Just a phone call, nothing more that Hibari had chosen to hang up on when he heard Ryohei Sasagawa's voice. And that ruined his whole day. You'd expect that I'd say 'It couldn't get any worse.' But in Hibari's point of view, it did.

Ryohei Sasagawa came to visit. "Who invited you in here?" Hibari glared menacingly at the sun guardian. "Hibari! You're finally here!" His voice just made Hibari want to bite the man to death and throw him out.

"What. Three words. Go." Ryohei squirmed. It was obviously a hard task for him. "Sawada! Guardians. Dead."

"What?" 'What happened to Tsunayoshi?'

"He was… killed."

Hibari stood up and walked outside, phone open and he dialed a number by heart. "I'm sorry… The phone you are trying to reach-"

"DAMN!" He yelled. He stormed back into the room silently. "Are… you sure that he's dead?" Ryohei nodded solemnly; his eyes shut tightly as if when he were to reopen his eyes, he would wake up from a bad dream. Hibari pressed his lips together and furrowed his brows. "Kusakabe. Take care of the place for me. I am going to Italy."

"No!" Ryohei yelled, standing up abruptly. "And why do you assume you have the right to order me around? No one has that right." Except Tsunayoshi. He added in his mind.

"Sawada… he told me to not let you go to Italy. He ordered me to keep you here!" Hibari growled and turned away, hurrying to the airport and ignored the sun guardian's attempts and pleas for him to not go to Italy.

_"We have arrived in Italy. Please watch your step as you exit the plane." _Hibari and managed to snag a ticket at the last minute. He had rushed there, only bringing his boxes and rings. He had been impatient the whole ride. Many in the plane feared to even speak as his aura was laced with annoyance and fury.

Hibari exited the airport and hailed a cab easily. He ordered the man to drive him up to the Vongola mansion, where most did not dare to go. Usually, when there was one that did have the courage to go up for sightseeing, they were disposed of. Hibari flung open the double doors and stepped in, taking in the silence. There was not a sound. The silence was unnerving.

Hibari rushed into the rooms, seeing dead bodies everywhere on the second floor. He counted the guardians. Ryohei and he were alive, he found Lambo dead under Haru's body. I-Pin was also dead, along with Kyoko and Bianchi in the kitchen. Gokudera was dead in the library, against the wall. Yamamoto was in front of him, the smears one the ground indicated his attempt to reach his fellow guardian. Had he tried to protect Gokudera? Mukuro was definitely dead. He had been decapitated, head a little ways from his body. Chrome had been in the room Mukuro had been found in front of. She was stabbed multiple times. Chrome had been covering her eyes, obviously fearful when they had gotten through Mukuro. Mukuro had desperately tried to protect her, but failed.

Hibari kept running around, trying to find the man he loved. Eventually, when he finally made his way downstairs again as Tsunayoshi's body had not been in the upper floor, he assumed that Tsunayoshi was in the living room downstairs, where he had not bothered to check, for they rarely used that room.

Hibari pushed open the doors, hoping for the best, that it had only been Mukuro playing a trick on him as the mist guardian loved to do. When he saw what was really in it, he felt like throwing up, his heart felt like it had been ripped out and torn to shreds.

Tsuna was on the couch, a large wooden stake was protruding where a man's heart was supposed to be. He was smiling. The way he smiled whenever he was alone with Kyouya. A true smile was on his face. Hibari felt a warm wetness on his cheeks. He didn't know what he should do. Should he cry? Should he run out of the room? Should he check if Tsuna had a chance to be saved? What should he do?

Hibari walked over, trying to keep his cool. How had they just killed him like that? Tsuna's face was left untouched, letting the smile grace his face. The stake through his heart was quite long, but Hibari didn't dare pull it out. Tsuna didn't look like he had been in a fight. So how? Hibari was so confused.

"He's dead." An arcobaleno jumped from another couch.

"Baby… why is he dead?" Reborn's fedora covered his eyes that honestly revealed nothing. "He wanted to protect you."

"From what?"

"Himself."

Reborn handed him a tape. "I will now take my leave. I will be with either the Arcobaleno or Dino. You will probably not need my assistance until you choose the next boss of the Vongola." The arcolabeno disappeared out the window, leaving Hibari with Tsuna's dead body.

_"Eto… Is it working? Ah! It is… hehe… so… erm… Hibari-san, no… Kyouya. I'm sorry you had to find us like that. But I lost it. Well, I guess you could say I lost it. It was me. I killed everyone. Are you surprised? I was too in a way when I realized I killed them all. But… I can admit. It was me. But… not me in a sense. Are you confused, Kyouya? Well, I'll explain. But first, remember. I love you. I wanted to tell you that before you either just didn't listen to the whole message or if you start to hate me. I won't blame you. So… this is how it began…_

_I was an orphan. No, Nana is not my real mother, not is Iemitsu my real father. They're my adopted family. I… was abandoned as a child, found by a scientist. They were researching… multiple personalities. They were seeing if they could create a person completely submissive to their desires. I was the result. They did many tests, most painful but others that just made you run in circles, going nowhere. In the end, after years of torture, I proved one of their theories right. Multiple personalities exist. I really… am me but in a way, I'm not. Does that make sense? Like there are two people in me, but I can't control the other parts of me. Like the part that murdered everyone. I… I killed them, Kyouya… oh gosh… I killed them… I killed… all of them… my family… but I… I'm grateful that I didn't kill you, that you weren't here when it happened. I would have killed you. I… I really… I'm so sorry… oh my gosh… ahh… well. So… Where was I? Oh yeah, so I have multiple personalities… they found two sides of me. A ruthless murderer and… the me you know. But then, I got out of control. I… couldn't control that part of me... I killed those scientists. I murdered them. But when I came back to my senses, there was blood everywhere. I… I really… killed them too. I looked through their notes, and found something. It was what I was talking about before, their experiment notes to create a person… or personality that would bend to your will… I found the pills to stop my other… ego from coming out. I was fine. Until now… I ran out of pills. I tried to recreate them but it was impossible. Their notes were impossible to read and decipher. But, I thought I could last one more day before I had to leave. I called you that night… remember? I was so scared. But the next time I woke up, it wasn't morning. I was standing in front of Ryohei, X Gloves on and a knife in hand. He was cowering in front of me, wanting me to stop but not wanting to hurt me in the process. I broke down and told him to leave… and I told him to go to you, and stop you from coming here… because it could be really dangerous… I was so scared. So… so scared… I don't… I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. So… I had to Kyouya… So don't be mad. I really had to kill myself. I can't hurt anyone anymore! I can't hurt you… I really… really don't want that! Kyouya… I'm so sorry… I really… I don't have the right to say it anymore… but I love you, Hibari Kyouya. But, if you still… love me even after hearing this… I have one last request. Live._

The recording ended. Hibari had tears flowing down his cheeks that were unable to be stopped. He was smiling though, and he even laughed. But he didn't find it funny. He didn't find anything he had heard funny. Hibari laid down on the couch, staring out the tall windows to his right. "What do you mean… Tsunayoshi? You're the sky and I'm the cloud. We can't be separated no matter what." He laughed again. "I love you too, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

The End.


End file.
